


Night In

by dizzy



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 15:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/pseuds/dizzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-ep rpf for Glee 4x14. Minor spoilers for the ep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night In

It’s Valentine’s day, and they’re both too exhausted to do anything but sit around in their underwear watching themselves.    
  
“You’re hot,” Darren says. He’s sitting cross-legged on the bed behind Chris, rubbing his shoulders.    
  
Chris is slumped forward, eyes barely even open. He groans low and shivers with how good it feels when Darren’s thumbs dig into just the right spots.  “Harder, right - a little too the left. Oh, fuck. Right there.”    
  
“Yeah? That good?” Darren smiles and kisses Chris on the shoulder. “I like that thing with the tie. That was hot, too.”    
  
Chris rolls his eyes, leaning back into Darren. Darren wraps his arms around Chris and props his chin on Chris’s shoulder. “You cannot seriously find anything we have to do in front of dozens of cast and crew members  hot . Please tell me you are not that much of an exhibitionist.”    
  
“Mmm...” Darren shrugs.    
  
“Work is work,” Chris says, decisively. “Hot is what we do when there aren’t any cameras around.” 

“Oh yeah?” Darren fishes around beside him for his phone and with one hand turns the photo app on. He holds it in front of them and laughs when Chris turns his head to try and avoid the picture, whining in protest. He only puts up the front for a few seconds, until Darren’s lips touch his cheek. He snaps a picture. “See? That was hot. I might make that my lock screen.” 

“Do it and die, Criss,” Chris threatens. “Besides, that wasn’t hot. Cute, at best.” 

“We are sexy motherfuckers, everything we do is hot. I mean, the internet thinks so. The internet doesn’t  lie , Chris.” 

Chris playfully elbows him. There’s a commercial on now and they rearrange limbs, snuggling beside each other. “We  have to watch this?” 

“Yes,” Darren says. “What else would we do?” 

“Have sex.” 

“After the episode,” Darren responds. 

“It’s Valentine’s Day. Come on.” Chris whines and runs his hand down Darren’s stomach. “If we start now we can go twice before we get sleepy.” 

“You’ve yawned three times in the past ten minutes. I think you actually fell asleep sitting up while I was giving you a backrub. You’re beyond sleepy, aren’t you?” Darren is fondly accepting. “You’d probably pass out two minutes into a blowjob.”    
  
“Try me,” Chris says, but his eyes have a heavy-lidded quality to them that neither of them can deny. “Sorry. I’m a lame boyfriend.” 

“You’re a sexy, brilliant, successful boyfriend who finished his third book in a year today and who needs a nap,” Darren rattles off. 

“Aw, you  do read my tweets.” 

“Mhm.” Darren is entirely too pleased with himself. “I set up alerts to go to my phone.” 

Chris pats him on the chest, like petting a puppy who remembered that fetch meant dropping the toy back at the owner’s feet. 

“So,” Darren continues. “You just go to sleep, and I’ll sit here and watch our alter egos get laid. I mean, that  almost counts as us doing it on Valentine’s Day.” 

Chris snickers, but it’s sort of a delayed reaction. Darren kisses his forehead and rubs a hand up and down his back. “Love you,” Chris mumbles. 

“Love you, too.”  ****  



End file.
